rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
August 21, 1870
The 21st of August, in the Year of Our Lord Eighteen Hundred and Seventy It would seem that even if I don't go looking for trouble, it comes looking for me. Or perhaps it is the company I have kept of late? It is hard to distinguish between the two when they occur simultaneously, if these most recent events are any indicator. An old friend of mine, Lord Fisby who has previously financed some of my expeditions, contacted me with worrying news about his son. Well a lack of news that is. I summoned my acquaintances, and we journeyed to the sleepy little sea-side village where his son Bertrand was living. His son's house is virtually deserted. Fearing the worst we let ourselves inside to see if there are any clues as to the fate of young Bertrand. The worst is in fact the case, as we find his lifeless body in the study on the upper most level of the house. Dr. Orpheus does whatever it is he does to persuade the deceased to again speak and we are now greeted with the horrible wailings of the late Mr. Fisby. Amongst the screaming, which lasts a good twenty minutes as Dr. Orpheus attempts to calm this tortured soul. Eventually he falls silent and Byron reports that he mentioned something about "the eggs", "the goat", and sausages. We both agree that an autopsy is needed and take the body down into the wine cellar. On the way down, the ladies inform us that an unruly mob is outside and that they mean to harm us. Taking refuge in the basement, Dr. Orpheus magicks us back to our room at the local inn, bringing the corpse with us. After further investigation, we are guided by some sort of magical creature Ting Wu apparently summoned, and locate a tunnel leading down beneath the barn floor. A very wet and dank cavern greet us, with an iridescent light filling the place. A large pile of egg-like sacs fill one side of the room. Fearing that these eggs are corrupting the townsfolk, we destroy as many as we are able, fighting off some hideous green monsters that come out of them. We manage to escape after setting off some explosives. Dr. Orpheus mentions something about books and I decide that it is time for bed. The next day, all seems normal, but at night fall the townsfolk begin to again act suspiciously, and it turns out that they are under the the control of a much large and more hideous beast! While Vertie scrambles to the roof top of the the local crab restaurant to manipulate the large mechanical crab to aide in our fight, I express my true nature and engage the large beast in hand to claw combat. Suffice it to say, we are victorious in our efforts and save the entire village's worth of people. Huzzah! Ting Wu and I have scheduled additional training sessions, both she instructing me further in the magical arts and I instructing her in her marksmanship.